Quinn/Background
* |render = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Demacian Rural Town, Demacia |residence = Demacian Capital, Demacia |occupation = * Demacian Elite Ranger |faction = * Demacia |allies = |friends = Jarvan IV |rivals = Talon |related = * Journey Into the Freljord }} Lore Quinn and Valor are an elite ranger team. With crossbow and claw, they undertake their nation's most dangerous missions deep within enemy territory, from swift reconnaissance to lethal strikes. The pair's unbreakable bond is deadly on the battlefield, leaving opponents blind and riddled with arrows long before they realize who they're fighting: not one, but two Demacian legends. As a young girl, Quinn shared a hunger for adventure with her twin brother. They dreamed of becoming knights, but lived a quiet, humble life in the rural borderlands of Demacia. Together they imagined triumphant battles in faraway lands, seizing glory for their king and slaying foes in the name of Demacian justice. When daydreams alone could no longer satisfy their warriors souls, they embarked on daring wilderness adventures in search of true danger. One such quest turned to tragedy when a terrible accident claimed her brother's life. Overcome with grief, Quinn abandoned her dreams of knighthood. On the anniversary of her loss, Quinn gathered the courage to return to the scene of the tragedy. To her surprise, she found a wounded Demacian eagle at the site of her brother's death - a rare and beautiful bird long believed extinct. Quinn nursed the fledgling back to health, and as they grew up together, a deep bond formed between the two. She saw the same quality in her newfound friend that had lived within her brother, and so she gave him the name "Valor." The pair found strength in each other, and together they pursued the dream she had once abandoned. The Demacian army had never seen heroes like Quinn and Valor. Their deadly skills quickly set them apart from their rank-and-file peers, but many still had their doubts. How could a common-born girl, even with such a powerful creature at her side, forego years of military training? Quinn and Valor proved themselves on one critical mission, tracking down a Noxian assassin who had evaded an entire Demacian battalion. When they brought him to justice, they finally earned the admiration and respect of their nation. The two now serve as living, fighting icons of Demacian strength and perseverance. Together, Quinn and Valor will stand against any threat to their beloved home. Quinn's Journal 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke :Valor flies to Quinn and squawks something, then Quinn responds: * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Laugh * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon using * * Development '' and Valor were designed by Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino, David 'Volty' Abecassis and Runaan. Eagle Rider concept.jpg|Quinn initial concept (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Quinn Concept 1.png|Quinn concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Quinn Concept 2.png|Quinn concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Quinn Concept 3.png|Quinn concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Quinn Concept 4.png|Quinn concept art 4 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Quinn and Valor Mockup.png|Mockup of her design (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Quinn Portrait.png|Concept portrait (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Quinn Final.png|Final design (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Quinn_model_1.png|Quinn model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Quinn_model_2.jpg|Quinn model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Quinn_model_3.jpg|Quinn model 3 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Quinn_Phoenix_concept_1.png|Phoenix Quinn model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Quinn_Phoenix_concept_2.png|Phoenix Quinn model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Quinn_Phoenix_concept_3.png|Phoenix Quinn model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Quinn_Phoenix_concept_4.jpg|Phoenix Quinn model 4 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Quinn Corsair concept.jpg|Corsair Quinn concept art (by Riot Artist Paul Kwon) Demacia Needs Heroes By IronStylus:Demacia Needs HeroesDemacia Needs Heroes - Facebook They are the legions of blue and gold. They are the beacons of justice. They bear the standard. They lead the charge. Demacia has always stood a stalwart sentinel against darkness and evil, but the nation faces a world of new and terrible threats. They wield the sword and spear, marching against their foes in mighty numbers, but can an army catch an assassin? Can numbers alone hold back spells woven in shadow and flame? With such vicious forces bearing down upon her doorstep, how will Demacia endure? The answer is simple: a new champion approaches. She is a new kind of hero, one of new mind and new method. One who can go where armies cannot reach, where swords cannot clash. This is her story. Her worth will be tested, her ways will be questioned, but she will forge ahead. Honor guides her path. Justice steadies her aim. Valor is the only ally she needs. Quinn and Valor, Demacia's Wings, Revealed By NeeksNaman: Quinn and Valor, Demacia’s Wings, will be swooping onto the Fields of Justice in the upcoming patch. The most comprehensive duo to grace League of Legends yet, Quinn and Valor work in tandem to punish their opponents through agile and precise attacks. *'Harrier (Passive):' Valor periodically marks enemies as Vulnerable. Quinn's first attack against Vulnerable targets will deal bonus physical damage. *'Blinding Assault:' Quinn sends Valor forth in a straight line skillshot. Valor stops at the first enemy struck, damaging and briefly blinding all nearby enemies. **'Tag Team:' Valor damages and blinds all nearby enemies. *'Heightened Senses:' **'(Passive):' Attacking a Vulnerable target will increase Quinn’s Attack Speed for a few seconds. **'(Active):' Valor rushes to the skies, revealing a large area around Quinn, including all brush and non-stealthed units. **'Tag Team:' ***'(Passive):' Valor gains a large amount of Attack Speed permanently. ***'(Active):' Valor reveals a large area around him, including brush and non-stealthed units. *'Vault:' Quinn dashes to an enemy, dealing damage and slowing them briefly. She then kicks back off her target, landing near her maximum attack range. **'Tag Team:' Valor dashes to an enemy, damaging and slowing them for a brief time. *'Tag Team:' **'First Cast:' Quinn leaps away from the battlefield and allows Valor to take her place briefly. Valor functions as a mobile melee attacker and gains a huge Movement Speed bonus when out of combat. This bonus is decreased gradually to a smaller value when in combat. **'Second Cast (Skystrike):' Valor flies from the battlefield, allowing Quinn to return in a hail of bolts that damage all nearby enemies. Damage is increased based on how much health targets are missing. If Tag Team is not cast a second time, Skystrike is cast automatically once Tag Team ends. Quinn and Valor’s combined prowess makes them a highly mobile carry combo. During the laning stage, the passive effects from Harrier and Heightened Senses make Quinn an excellent last-hitter, and raises the chances of the duo securing kills against enemy champions. Quinn and Valor also enjoy a range of defensive abilities: Quinn can activate Heightened Senses to check for approaching junglers, while Vault ensures Quinn can easily maintain safe distance when enemies come in for the kill. If an opponent is still able to close in, the blind from Blinding Assault can briefly neutralize the enemy and allow for a hasty retreat. Quinn and Valor are also highly capable when assisting friendly ganks. The slow from Vault makes their target susceptible to skillshots, and grants valuable time to secure a kill before your enemy can escape. The best Quinn and Valor players can even use smart positioning and timing with Vault to launch Quinn over terrain. Quinn and Valor also excel at chasing down fleeing enemies. Activating Heightened Senses gives vision across terrain and into brush, allowing the duo to close in on enemies attempting to juke. Meanwhile, the speed bonus from Tag Team helps Valor hunt down retreating prey before Quinn returns to Skystrike for the killing blow. The nature of Quinn and Valor’s play changes fundamentally once you gain access to Tag Team. While still a disruptive ranged duo, Tag Team temporarily turns Valor into a melee monster, perfectly poised for pursuing wounded enemies and cleaning up team fights. As a lengthy buff, Tag Team affords Valor enough time to zip between lanes to defend or split push as needed. The long duration also means Valor can fully disengage from a team fight, reposition and heal up if needed, and re-enter the fight once the conditions are more favorable. Quinn and Valor operate as an extremely powerful and mobile team, perfect for new players and veterans looking to carry in League of Legends! Patch History from . * ** Mana cost increased to from 50 at all ranks. ** Damage reduced to from . ** Total AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. V5.23: * ** Quinn's attack is now modified to deal (5 level)}} (2% level)}} AD)|AD}} damage instead of bonus damage. * renamed Blinding Assault ** Base damage increase to from . ** AD ratio changed to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Damage increase based on missing health. ** Cooldown reduction on-kill. ** Now applies Nearsight to the primary target, removing allied vision and reducing their vision radius by 1000 for 2 seconds. ** Non-champion targets are instead. * renamed Behind Enemy Lines V5.22: * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. * ** Bonus damage changed to from (15 | }} at each level)}} . ** Updated AI. ** Cooldown changed to 8 seconds from | }}. ** Harrier's cooldown is now reduced by 1% per 1% of Quinn's Crit Chance, multiplicatively. 8 0.99 0.99 }0.99... etc. * ** Renamed to Aerial Assault ** . ** The projectile marks the enemy it collides with as . Still does AOE damage. ** Cooldown is reduced by 50% if at least one target dies. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus attack damage scaling increased to % bonus AD)}} from at all ranks. ** Ability power scaling reduced to at all ranks from . ** Deals 1% increased damage for every . *** Maximum damage implemented at % bonus AD)}} . ** Cost reduced to 50 mana at all ranks from . ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Missile width reduced to 60 from 80. * ** Passive movement speed changed to % bonus from a flat . ** Passive duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * ** Dash speed increased. ** Backflip AI improved. ** duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Range reduced to 675 from 700. * ** After a 2 second channel, Valor soars down and picks up Quinn - granting her substantially increased movement speed. While joined, Quinn gains the ability to cast . Taking champion, turret damage or an immobilizing effect while channeling or while joined with will end the effect prematurely and place it on a 3 second cooldown - '''without triggering Skystrike.' ** Cooldown ** Movement speed adjusted to % '''total' movement speed (multiplicative). We need to start clarifying Flat/Bonus/Total movement speed. At the moment we only track Flat/Percentages, and specify in the Ability Details if it's additive (bonus) or multiplicative (total). ** Cost changed to mana from 100 at all ranks. * ** Quinn dismisses Valor and calls down a rain of bolts that deal physical damage to surrounding enemies. Quinn's first attack, or during will trigger Skystrike automatically. ** Damage changed to from . ** Damage increase based on the target's missing health. V5.6: * ** Now resets Quinn's basic attack timer upon landing. ** Fixed a bug where Harrier was occasionally not applied by Vault. ** Fixed an issue where Vault could sometimes move Quinn out of her basic attack range when casted on close-range targets. ** Vaulting off of an enemy to pass through terrain is now easier. V4.14; * ** No longer causes text to appear in chat. V4.12: * ** Now causes Valor to immediately mark the target, even if he is in the process of marking another target. ** Fixed a bug where Quinn would sometimes propel herself in the wrong direction. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . V3.7: * ** Fixed a bug where Vault failed to interrupt targets that were immune to slows. V3.6: * ** Now has an ability power ratio of ratio. * ** Passive as Quinn now grants movement speed in addition to the attack speed bonus. * ** Now briefly interrupts the target. * ** Maximum movement speed bonus increased to % from 80% at all ranks. ** Base movement speed bonus increased to % from 20% at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Requisite activation time reduced to 1 second from 2.5. V3.5 (Balance Updates): * ** Valor now marks targets slightly more frequently. ** Targets are now marked more immediately when Valor lands on the target. * ** Quinn now lands closer to her target when using Vault from far away. V3.03: Added March 1st * (Innate) ** Valor periodically marks enemies as Vulnerable. Quinn's first attack against Vulnerable targets will deal bonus physical damage. * (Q) ** Quinn sends Valor forth in a straight line skillshot. Valor stops at the first enemy struck, damaging and briefly blinding all nearby enemies. * (W) ** (Passive): Attacking a Vulnerable target will increase Quinn's attack speed for a few seconds. ** (Active): Valor rushes to the skies, revealing a large area around Quinn, including all brush and non-stealthed units. * (E) ** Quinn dashes to an enemy, dealing damage and slowing them briefly. She then kicks back off her target, landing near her maximum attack range. * ** First Cast: Quinn leaps away from the battlefield and allows Valor to take her place briefly. Valor functions as a mobile melee attacker and gains a huge movement speed bonus when out of combat. This bonus is decreased gradually to a smaller value when in combat. ** Second Cast ( ): Valor flies from the battlefield, allowing Quinn to return in a hail of bolts that damage all nearby enemies. Damage is increased based on how much health targets are missing. If Tag Team is not cast a second time, Skystrike is cast automatically once Tag Team ends. ** (Q) *** Valor damages and blinds all nearby enemies. ** (W) *** (Passive): Valor gains a large amount of attack speed permanently. *** (Active): Valor reveals a large area around him, including brush and non-stealthed units. ** (E) *** Valor dashes to an enemy, damaging and slowing them for a brief time. }} References cs:Quinn/Příběh de:Quinn/Background fr:Quinn/Historique pl:Quinn/historia ru:Quinn/Background Category:Champion backgrounds